Two Separate Lives, One Cataclysmic Union
by CaptainTalon447
Summary: A brawler who can not battle anymore.  A Bakugan who is now only the second in history to possess energy that originates from the Perfect Core.   Both will meet but under circumstances that can't be explained.
1. Prologue

To say that New Vestroia has changed within the six or so years is a dramatic understatement. Peace has finally came to our world at last and old friends and flames were finally able to be rekindled but maybe in some cases attitudes would never change.

That's me, born a loner and always have been.

I loved just to mess with my powers over the water which usually ends up in some hapless Bakugan being accidently swept away but who actually cares about that, the more fun I had, the more I got to piss off others. To me there was always fun in that but then there was always that one voice in your head that says this is wrong.

Well that voice, happens to be a spirit. A spirit with a noble sense always scolding me when something happened and as it turned out one that would end leading me into more trouble than it was worth.


	2. The Mischievous Sea Artist

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter to my newest story. I really hope you guys like this and for the time being you will be introduced to the Bakugan Calina who…well I'll let you guys read for the time being**

"_Why are we here, Calina? If you are going to be a bearer of the Perfect Core energy, you should be training every moment you have,"_ the stupid spirit scolded me over and over again as I dove into the water and spiraled out, creating a tall spire of water.

Sometimes I wished I could not see this spirit because technically she was supposed to be dead. She was a white one born without an attribute, contaminated with infinity core energy when she had accidently collided into it. Now, she is the perfect core, and through circumstances I can't quite explain yet, she's a very, very annoying part of me who could not appreciate the "art" I love to make with water.

"Have you ever considered the fact that this is my training?" I asked, freezing the spire solid then slicing it down bit by bit just for the hell of it "Seriously Wayvern ever since you've chose me to carry your powers, my powers over the water have gotten better and better. Hell, I can even do this." Turning into water itself I reformed as a completely different Bakugan I've heard on a planet called Netheia with bird wings and green feathers before returning to my normal self.

Wayvern shook her head imaginary head disapprovingly, and I sighed laying back on the beach defeated, letting my wings spread across the sand. _"You're limiting yourself, Calina. The Perfect Core Energy is capable of much more than amplifying the abilities that you are born with. The more proficient you are with absorbing attributes, the more ready you will become!"_

"For what, Wayvern?" I shouted angrily at her. "In case you haven't noticed, New Vestroia is at peace. Everyone knows the likeliness of a catastrophic event occurring is as likely as the Bakugan fighting amongst our new human neighbors!" Now I'm done. I've officially marked myself as a complete psychopathic loner who has nothing better to do than to play with water and talk to herself. At the very least, I've shut her up and can now enjoy the beach in front of me. That was, I _could_, until the distinct flapping of other wings above me disturbed my peace again.

As I said, times have changed for New Vestroia, mostly for the better, as a leadership council was formed. This phoenix in front me, with her showy feathers and sea green body feathers, was named Skyress and—as annoying as Wayvern was living in my body—she ranked up there in terms of annoyance, berating me for my "art," always saying that it was destructive or it scared other Bakugan who came to this beach every single time.

"What do you want, Skyress? If it's about how my next piece of work is going to scare more Bakugan, then let them know not to come here if it scares them so much," I said with distaste and as much venom as I could muster before she would inevitably begin to lecture me on my mischief that would lead to her to be taken aback but surprisingly enough also silence her at the same time, which again made me happy.

"Well aren't you the preemptive one? But no, not this time, Calina," she began, pausing for a moment to look at me with serious eyes and a small smile "Actually the other five heads of the Council and I talked about wanting you to join us."

My eyes widened as my wings kicked up some sand but then I became wary. "Why?" was all I could muster because if you were me, you grew up in an environment where suspicion was the one constant that you had to keep up.

"You may be an annoyance to us, Calina, but we see raw talent in the way you control your powers. Even though we may seem to disapprove of your 'art,' we want to help you out at the very least and refine what you are capable of," she explained, but I could already hear Wayvern chattering in my ear to take the offer while I stayed silent "So are you willing to come along, Calina?"

I still stayed silent; being a loner was in my nature from the very beginning so to start making friends would be one of the most awkward moments I would experience. "Can you at the very least humor me by saying you'll think about it?" she pressed.

"I'll think about it. There. You happy?" And off she went, blasting sand upon her take off.

Night came and once again I got to enjoy my meal of some nearby fish and some vegetables by happily eating underneath the moonlit sky alone. I saw Wayvern sitting out on the edge of the water looking a little depressed. Maybe I should go apologize, I thought to myself walking out to her as she looked down into the water. "Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier today. Can we just bury the hatchet?"

I didn't get a response from her as she stared blankly, and I sighed sitting next to her. It seemed like an eternity before she spoke, not to me but to the pristine waters that made up the beach that I lived on.

"_How long?"_ she asked as I woke up _"How long has it been since I have become a spirit? How long will it be before I experience a touch from a living being?"_ she inquired softly but as much as I wanted to put a hand on her shoulder to let her cry, it would only reinforce what she already knew herself to be, so I just didn't say anything until she finished the next morning.

The next day Skyress was in the air once more, and I was on the ocean once more, doing my sea acrobatics until I just couldn't stand it anymore and landed on the shore breathing heavily till I managed to look Skyress in the eye. "So Calina, have you made a decision yet? Do you want to come along and draw out your true potential hidden among your abilities?"

I first looked to Wayvern, who nodded, and then back to Skyress, who immediately took to the skies. Being an Aquos Bakugan I decided that it would be faster to follow her via the ocean as my legs fused and my wings disappeared into my back making it ideal for aquatic travel. After speeding along for what seemed like a couple of minutes, we had finally arrived at a large island in the middle of the ocean where the Council had made the place their home.

I was the first to touch on shore as I kept my wings retracted but my legs returned to their land state. Now, when you think of the Council, you think of very elite Bakugan. Bakugan that have years of experience and are very stiff and professional.

You don't think of them sucking face on a beach that was supposedly "private."

Even Skyress who was the head of their little group was embarrassed, breaking up this little make out session. "Preyas!" She shouted angrily at him tossing up sand at the couple.

"What?" he whined, pulling away from his girl, an Aquos Bakugan which happened to be Elfin, one of the most annoying girls to ever visit my beach "Oh, I see you've brought

along another Bakugan."

The Preyas species of Bakugan were generally known to be—what's the word I'm looking for? — oh yes, _up there_. Usually, they were known for being theatrical and outlandish and as for his little girlfriend, she was equally obnoxious. Some would confuse the Elfin species for being Ventus, and you would not be too far off, though I wonder how long it would be before we would end up seeing kids from these two.

Skyress touched her wing to her head in annoyance and possibly anger. "If you nothing better to contribute, then why don't you go off and check on the candidates?" she offered and the two scurried off for fear of her wrath before looking to me. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Calina, but why don't we keep going? There's still more of the island and more of the heads of the Council to meet."

As Skyress gave us a better tour of the island, I was impressed by what they were able to construct this island into. Each section had its own feel for each attribute as we met the

Haos head, Tigrera who was as disciplined and dangerous as her reputation had led on to be. When we found, she was training with her claws in high-speed maneuvers, slashing the trees in the forest. "Ah Skyress, it's good to see you again. Are we going to see the new candidates soon enough?" she asked in a surprisingly composed tone that did not leak out any fury.

"No, not quite yet. They're due in the next three days, though," she replied, then pushed me along in front of the intimidating white tigress clad in armor. "This is Calina."

"Ah yes, our little troublemaker who thinks her art isn't at all dangerous," Tigrerra remarked, giving me a small intimidating look. "I assume she's here to try and **change**her ways."

I gulped, taking one step back. "Uh…yes ma'am." Ancient Warrior of Aquos above, please let me live through this encounter, I prayed, but as we talked she turned out to be nicer than I had thought to be. We then had to move on to meet the next head as we went to the center of the forest.

"I would allow you to meet the Darkus head Calina but he's all the way out with the Vestals and his partner. And as for the Pyrus head…" she began, looking down a little sadly. "We don't have one yet for the time being. That spot is saved for a very special friend of ours if he ever decides to return to New Vestroia. So now you met almost everyone on this beach, I'll bet you are eager to begin training, right?"

"Isn't that why I came here?" I answered, sitting on a nearby rock while Skyress sat on a self-made wooden perch.

"Well, you're not going to just yet. First you're going to need a partner…"

**A/N: All right well it looks like the loner may not be a loner for much longer. So as per the mantra of every single author on , leave a comment on my stories. Thanks guys ^^!**


	3. The Reluctant Battler

**A/N: What is up everyone! So as much fun as we got to see the Bakugan with all of the power, now we get see the other half of this duo, the battler who cannot be able to see any fun. So sit back enjoy and remember if you love this story leave me a review!**

"_**Annnnnnnnnnnd! We have a winner! Kian Arwell is your new Alpha city champion and with this win he will now have an automatic entry and a Vestal Trigon that will give him an advantage in Tri City Grand Prix! Let's give him and his Bakugan Darkus Knight Percival a hand,"**___the announcer shouted among the cheering fans who began chanting my best friend's name as his partner returned to him and the two columns reverted back to their stationary positions.

Kian Arwell, however, is not me. Not one bit. The true me is actually sitting in the VIP booth mulling over the latest batch of paperwork and cursing the fact that my glasses keep distorting my view every time they shifted. The true me is not allowed to become a celebrated battler like my friend Kian. The true me is a girl named Kayla Catagon forced to change her name and looks after causing one of the biggest disaster in Vestal history.

The only thing good thing that had come out of this was through the person who gave me this new identity and this job as his support, our leader himself, Master Spectra or, by his real name, Keith Clay. As grateful as I am, though, Kian's the only other person who knows I've changed my name and the only link to my past life.

The door opened on the VIP section and Kian came to sit with me in the enclosed room. Somewhat energized from his win, I gathered my things, poor Percival looking sick to his stomach.

"For the record, I told him it wasn't the best idea to celebrate so soon after the battle was finished," he said as he jumped onto my shoulder, preferably to prevent motion sickness.

"You're not going to come along to this party?" Kian asked, pulling up a chair next to me.

"C'mon! You have to have a break some point. It's not like you're a machine."

I winced at the thought. "I thought we'd agreed on this, Kian." I replied, finally taking my leave "We are not going to use the word 'machine' around me...ever." Choosing to put an emphasis on the word machine for effect and importance, I left the arena with my paperwork in hand.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but are you at least coming to the party? You deserve a break from all of this work."

"More than likely, no, I'm not. I really don't want to see you destroy your reputation in one night."

"It'll be fun! No one knows you."

"The answer is still no," I responded, handing Percival back. "Tomorrow is the day Master Spectra announces the list of candidates that will go to see Council and get tested for a partner Bakugan. Now either you go back to your little party, or you can come with me so that we can play our usual game of 'insult the candidates'. Either way I've got to make sure that this list is absolutely finalized before tomorrow."

Kian shook his head grumbling as he followed me back to my room located within the inner tower of the new Mother Palace. As we entered, I dumped my messenger bag on my bed. My room, to me, worked as much as a home could. There was a bed, a desk, a television that I never used, and my desk and computer that you could always find me at.

Kian started looking over the list that I had. "It seems like the field is getting slightly better. I mean, we might actually see some talent, right?" Kian remarked.

"Eh…not so much. I've had encounters with the way each of them work with their Bakugan," Percival responded, shaking his head. "Some of them are either way too timid, or they choose to try and clone moves and strategies that we use."

"Or they're rich, preppy kids because most of these last names have to do with very rich families that are not living here on New Vestroia. They think that owning a Bakugan is the same as breeding show animals," I suggested, sorting through the list that was based on battle data and other circumstances once more. This process went on and on late into the night before we were finally done and exhausted.

I woke up Kian just as the submission was completed and all set for tomorrow's announcement. "Ugh…we're done?" he asked, pulling himself up from the couch " …well, that's the last time you convince me to help do your paperwork."

"Sorry, you know you could have gone back at anytime to your little party, if you wanted to."

"Eh…let's face it, Kayla. You need me no matter what the challenge is!"

I chuckled at the statement.

"What? C'mon! You've used me as an emotional crutch for over three years now. You would think you would be able to return to battling by now."

"You know I can't," I answered stiffly. "I'm out of practice. And besides I don't mind working for Master Spectra."

"So answer me this then," Percival interrupted rather rudely. "Why do you have secret notes on what we could have done better after each of our tournament matches?"

I didn't have an answer to that.

"Because that's all you've really wanted, isn't it, Kayla?" he stated solemnly, and I nodded, a fire burning in my eyes. "You've craved the opportunity for a second chance. You want the people to forget about your mistakes and show the world how talented you truly are." I didn't know why, but I found Percival's speech to be most truthful out of anything and yet again, words failed to express what I felt.

"Well, now that the emotional speech is out of the way, and you went through the effort to bring me here, how's about letting me stay here for the night?" Kian inquired, trying to break the silence.

"Do what you want. At least it's better being here than tanking your reputation on one party…"

Night fell and both Kian and Percival were out instantly, but as for me, well, this diary is what keeps me from feeling like a worthless sack of potatoes. Suddenly, a knock came at my door.

"The king wishes for a private audience with you, Miss Kayla," a guard informed, and I nodded. I knew how formal I had to be so a quick shower and a change into a navy dress. Later, I followed him to their personal quarters where I was escorted in.

"Master Spectra, I am here upon your formal request. Is the list not to your specifications?" I asked, bowing my head low in respect.

The young man in front of me is actually our leader. Master Spectra—or Keith Clay, as a very trusted few know—once had pictured his way for an aggressive overturn from the former royal family. Back then he was in a darker place, looking only at his lust for power alongside his partner Helios, who was surprisingly absent from this meeting. He gestured for me to stand up. "Always so formal, Kayla. As much as I appreciate that side of you, I would actually more appreciate to see some more…fire in your eyes. Now if you will…"

I followed him into a secret passage way as I gave him mine's and Kian's opinion on each of the candidates that were on the lists until he stopped at a door. "Some strong opinions there, Kayla, which I will take into account, but for now I would like to welcome you," he said, inputting a couple of numbers into the door, "to black ops. This section of the Castle is made specifically for situations that cannot be released to the public just yet. In fact, no one even knows of this section because as far as the public knows, this section does not exist."

The hidden section of the palace, like everything else, was highly technical with computers, cameras, and units of hidden soldiers littered among the screens. "So as to why you're here, I'll allow my dear sister to explain why…"


	4. The Council's Offer

_**A/N: Alright so it's been a couple of years since I've inked ou a chapter. Life finds itself getting in my of doing things like this and I really wanted to get back to this fic again. So here I am picking up right where I left off. However, my usual beta reader doesn't seem to be active on FF anymore so now I'm in the market. **_

_**If you guys would like to Beta Read for the rest of this fic let me know and send me a link to your work so I can have look. Anyways I decided to write more than what I used to do so I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review! ^^**_

**Calina**

"Are you insane Skyress?! I already have enough trouble trying to keep Wayvern under control do you really think I can handle having a young Vestal as my own partner?" I asked dumbfounded that she would even suggest such a thing. Her eyes narrowed on me as I tried to look away but I ended up cursing myself. _Well if anything she is not worst Bakugan to reveal our arrangement with,_ Wayvern reminded me though with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Calina is there something you're not telling me?" Skyress asked me and I knew I couldn't keep this little charade up and longer. "No matter we can go up to my roost if you wish to talk about it in private." I nodded and with a beat of my wings we took off to the Ventus section of the island, a beautiful forested area lined with some of the tallest trees on the island. In the center of Skyress's area though was the single tree that had provided for all of the trees and marked one of the highest points of the island which gave a perfect view of New Vestroia for miles and miles around in all directions.

"Take a look Calina before we start talking." Skyress gestured her wing out to the expanse of New Vestroia. "Seven years ago I could not even conceive that Vestroia would ever become a united planet. However, in that time I have become friends with so many Bakugan of differing attributes that helped to create our world into what it is today. We are in an unprecedented time now where we are no longer separated by the attributes we are born with, where Bakugan of all attributes are able to live in harmony…"

"You are referring to the story of how the Perfect Core came to be aren't you Skyress?" I replied looking out into the vista before us.

"Yes I am I assume you heard of the story Calina?"

"Somewhat but only in passing, I know that the great Pyrus Bakugan Drago had fought legions of troops on Earth bearing the spark of what was then known as the Infinity Core. With his companions he faced off against Naga who wanted both cores to redefine not just what Vestroia was but Earth as well into his image. When Drago had defeated Naga he eventually then became the core itself uniting the six realms of Vestroia into what we have today." I looked to Skyress again making sure that what little facts I have were correct. "I'm not much of a history but am I right in what I am saying?"

"Mostly you are correct Calina but being one of Drago's companions I can help you to fill in some of those facts." My eyes went big as I heard Skyress say this and here she was laughing! Here was someone who I thought of as annoying as Wayvern was and she mentions Drago's name in such a casual manner. Normally Drago's name was mentioned with much reverence and honor but the way she said it has almost as if they had been... "Friends for years Calina? I could see that look on your face in fact ask anyone else on the council they'll tell you that being friends with Drago has changed their lives in some way. However, there was one other Bakugan though who had changed Drago and that was Naga's twin sister."

"Naga had a sister?" I then turned to Wayvern who was intently listening to what Skyress was saying.

"Yes Calina, Naga and Wayvern were both rarities of Bakugan. Both of them were of no attribute and were living between the gaps of six realms when Vestroia was separated. While Naga resented all those who had attributes and were able to live in a realm, Wayvern was the complete opposite. She craved to learn of the worlds outside, the light that she barely gets to see once in a great while. It was then that she met Drago and two of them became very close to one another. Wayvern learned what it meant to live in the light that so many of us take for granted and in exchange she had melted what was once the hard emotional exterior that Drago had. That happiness did not last when Naga sought to fuse with the Silent Core himself. Fusing with the Silent Core had trigged a cataclysm of events that bonded Wayvern with the Infinity Core. Ultimately her body could not handle the amount of energy the Infinity Core and eventually her body died but her spirit lived on in the core. After the defeat of Naga both her and Drago became what is now known as the Perfect Core. Eventually Drago with the help of the six ancient warriors became separated and was able to live as for Wayvern if what you're saying is true her spirit is in your body. Is that right?"

I nodded and then looked to Wayvern. "I don't know how but a spark of the core exists and with it Wayvern," I replied turning my claws in to fist examining the gems on the backs of my claws. "I evolved Skyress but at the same time I still feel incomplete. Wayvern says that I need to train more with this spark but to me there's no reason have to worry. Besides I'm not meant for saving a whole world, I'm happy with creating my sea art and being able to have this enhanced control over the attributes makes my work look even better."

_Calina you can't be serious! Most Bakugan would give anything for this opportunity to have the level of power you have now! To continue to squander what you have on this petty "art" is a ridiculous idea! _She shouted angrily to me and already her anger was starting to make me feel really nauseous and dizzy. Funny thing about having a spirit in your body especially one as powerful as Wayvern, when their emotions slowly start to spin out control they start to have a small amount of influence over physical object. Of course being bonded to that meant I felt about as sick as I could be. Luckily for me Skyress was there keep me from divebombing into the ground. "Skyress I'm sorry but can you guide me to the ground. Unfortunately Wayvern is livid at me for the moment."Ultimately for her though, her body could not contain the sheer amount of energy and she had became the Infinity Core herself."

"And so I assume with Drago's power they became the Perfect Core didn't they?"

"Yes so for you to mention her name and the fact that you have bonded with her spirit is making me curious if you too have the powers stemming from the Perfect Core."

I shook my head as I conjured up some flame the gem on one of my claws glowing slightly. "Wayvern says that I can do much more than just this but to be honest I'm happier just using these abilities for art. I'm not meant much for fighting, I would rather just concentrate on making artistic landmarks."

_Are you serious Calina? Do you not know how many Bakugan want the amount of power you have. The ability to be as strong Drago and be helpful to the entire race is an honor most of would dream of have! _Wayvern shouted at me but her continuing rant was making me physically ill. That's the one trouble with a spirt as powerful as Wayvern. Once she becomes angry or her emotions are out of check they start to have physical repercussions on me. Most of them involved me having to throw up in the ocean or something and try to pass it off as something else but that's only when I really did something bad. Today was one of those days as I ended up teetering forward about to fall out of the tree until Skyress's wing caught me.

"Wayvern is livid at me right now Skyress." I said again, "can you be able to guide me to the ground safely I don't feel so good." Skyress nodded as we slowly made our decent.

Finally, we touched ground as I slouched on one of the roots looking a lot greener than Skyress's own feathers. "This is normal Skyress I shoud be fine in a few moments but anyways as important as that story was what does it have to do with me finding a partner?"

* * *

><p>Night fell and my conversation with Skyress went deep into the night. Of course I still disagreed on needing a partner but apparently the decision was made out of my claws. Thus here I am on the council island with no way to leave given that the moment I leave Wayvern will make me feel as terrible as waves on the ocean. <em>This'll be good for you Calina, <em>Wayvern thought to me, _Joe my old partner was one of the nicest humans I had ever met maybe you'll find someone as well_. I lied on the beach looking up to the stars the one moment where at least I could think less on what has happened.

"You're just saying that because the moment I try to make my way back to my beach you're going to make me feel so sick I won't even be able to fly or swim straight." I replied back still angry at her.

Wayvern sighed in disgust. _How many times have we had this conversation Calina? What will it take on my end to convince you to master your spark?_

"How's does a different reason sound Wayvern? Being ever vigilant for evil to appear in our world is one thing but living in a time of peace like is another thing entirely." It was then that I thought back to Skyress's story on how New Vestroia came to be and came to a realization. "Could it be possible that you want a physical body again? That through me you can see the fruits of what you and Drago created?"

Wayvern was again silent for a moment a usual by product when I strike a chord with her. _Yes Calina, when I finally heard that I would be released from the core I was ecstatic to finally be able to embrace a physical body once more. To be able to feel the sensations of the world around me and to live truly outside the sad confines deep within New Vestroia. But more than anything I wanted to return to Salamander* and to live the life together that we both had wanted. _

It was then that I had sat up placing my claw next to her wing in understanding. How could I have been so selfish to not even consider how she felt about being a spirit! Wayver was denied the basic things I took for granted and here I was squandering the power when I could've been helping her to regain a physical body once more. It made me feel callous and heartless to hear that I was ignoring her thoughts but at the very least I want to change that. I looked to Wayvern who was shedding tears that didn't stain the sand that we were on but still carried an intense amount of sadness. "I understand now maybe I was being cold-hearted and not listening to your pleas. I still will not give up my art but at the very least I will devote myself to learning to master the Perfect Core from you."

_Are you certain about this Calina? Once we begin training the process isn't going to stop _

"Yes Wayvern," I said as my eyes glowed blue for a moment and the water in the ocean began to spiral upwards. ""For years I have been happy with being by myself creating art wherever I go. Just as much as I love creating art though, is my love being mischevious." With a flick of my claw, the tower that I had created turned into a sphere that was free floating from the surface. "I never really done much for anyone else so at the very least maybe by me mastering the Perfect Core could mean that you will finally have a proper body to live in." Finally, with another flick of my claw the sphere of water dissipated falling back into the ocean. "That is the reason why I will try and master these abilities Wayvern and maybe one day you'll introduce me to Drago, he sounds like someone I would love to meet."

For the first time me and Wayvern actually embraced into a somewhat hug. At the least we managed to come to an understanding. At the most we've finally managed to proceed to a point in our relationship where we can be able to coexist together as spirit guide and Bakugan.

Moments later though, smoke appeared from the forest right next to me. _That's funny I thought Skyress told us that there were no Vestals living on this island. _I brought myself up to my feet and started to make my way over to the smoke.

"There's not supposed to be, this island is purely for all the Bakugan who volunteered for the partner trials and the council only. The candidates were supposed to arrive either tomorrow morning or the morning after." As we made our way through signs of battle could be seen along the way until I found Percival brandishing his sword looking as if he was ready to strike something. "Percival! Everything okay?" I asked flying up alongside him. My eyes darted about looking for whatever the threat was that he was facing.

Percival looked tense his grip on the sword becoming much tighter and his red eyes were fixated on the outcropping of trees. One of his claws was covering a pretty deep gash from something that was clearly not Bakugan. "I'm fine but making my here something followed and then mauled me pretty badly. Whatever it was it had managed to breakthrough my armor." All of the sudden a chilling roar could be heard through the outcropping of trees. The dancing flames managed to reveal what looked like some metal parts but there was also more organic looking parts to this beast.

"_**Geor Gunner!" **_Percival shouted as the two heads on his shoulder turned and started creating a massive ball of energy that fired out into trees. This had annihilated any cover that at least was in front of us but as it stood there was nothing that was until the beast had made its move tackling me straight to the grond. "Cali!" Percival shouted as he slammed into the beast with his shoulder pushing it away from me and we got our first clear look. It was an amalgam of Bakugan and machine where most of whatever natural limbs it had was pieced together only by machines directly implanted. It eyes were much like its body a ghostly chilling white with only the intent to kill.

"Percival cover your ears! _**Siren's Anger!"**_ I shouted and a loud shriek came from me creating massive sound waves that ripped their way throughout the forest. However it seemed to have done nothing to the beast as it charged towards me. "Fine you don't like sound let's see how you react to ice! _**Yeti Grapple!**_" My claw started to turn into ice as I bent backward managing to get a hold but nothing seems to have affected this beast as once again I was tackled.

"What in New Vestroia is this thing it's not even affected by any of our abilities?!" Percival shouted but then something happened as I was starting to struggle to wrestle this beast off of me. The gems on my body started glowing the colors of the attributes and the smell of sizzling on the beast's skin entered my nostrils. The beast started howling in pain as it finally got off of me snarling but limping in pain as it strafed around us.

_Calina I think this beast can't stand the light of the Perfect Core and this has given me an idea. _Wayvern said to me as both of us shoved the beast closer toward the water. _You have the ability to resonate with all the attributes. At your current stage you can resonate with one and that will enhance your body with the power of that attribute you choose. All you have to do is focus your spark deep into one attribute._

Percival countered blocking another strike that came his way as I punched it straight into its muzzle. "Alright I'll give it a shot then Wayvern," I replied as I concentrated as deep as I could into my spark. The gem on my chest glowed a bright red as it lunged at me again but this time a whirlwind of fire had protected me from its attack as the fire singed the other side of its muzzle. Out from the fire my fist came as I drove it into it's chest causing more pain.

Once the fire had dissipated though my body had changed. All the gems along my claws, my legs, my head and the one chest were glowing bright red. My body changed as my scales were now red and orange as flame patterns danced along my arms, legs and wings. _This is resonance Calina. Calling upon the powers of the Pyrus attribute has changed you at its rudimentary level and granted you the abilities that are associated with Pyrus. _Flames danced in my claws but it didn't burn me, it felt natural as if it was an extension of my own body.

"Calina you're Pyrus now?!" Percival exclaimed as I came charging in punching the beast with my flaming fists and then Percival came in slashing at the beast with his sword. We both nodded to each other to finish the job as dark clouds swirled around him dark energy raining down. "_**Stray Thunder!**_" He shouted as mere point conducted the dark energy to his finger and then discharged itself into the white beast causing it to stumble to the ground.

"This ends it! _**Volcanic Siren!**_" I shouted as a large flame gathered around my fist where an uppercut sent it flying into the air and then a large fireball came out of my mouth exploding in the air. After the explosion subsided, the beast turned back into ball form and then just vanished. I could feel the Pyrus energy leaving my body as I reverted back to Aquos, the glow on my gems turning dark. However, I could already start feeling really dizzy and faint as my vision slowly faded.

After a few minutes had passed I found myself leaning against a cliff face right next to Percival who seemed to be resting for a little bit. "Wayvern…," I muttered under my breath, "…what exactly happened to me? I feel like I burned out a lot more energy in that last attack than what was safely possible."

_That's to be expected Calina. Your body isn't conditioned enough to unleash the full power of all six attributes. However, I am impressed that you were able to unleash Pyrus rather easily. _I chuckled at the irony of that statement. _In any case be careful as this is only the first step of what you can do with the spark. As much as I can regulate how much power can flows through your body, you have to be careful what you decide to actually do. If you rely too much on the spark you may end being up assimilated into the core itself._

"Right don't want to have to rely on someone else to fight my battles for me." I replied dryly the weight of Wayvern's last statement holding heavily on my mind. "What's this though about the spark being able to do much more?" I then asked but Percival was stirring awake as he sat up pulling his claw away from the gash on his side where the bleeding had stopped.

"Ugh…whatever that thing was it did something I would never expect to do. I'll probably have to ask Kian if any of the Vestals can help build me some stronger armor." He said groggily then turned to me looking up and down at me. "How did you turn to Pyrus during that last fight Cali?"

"Long story Percival one that I can tell later when you eventually heal up." I moved his claw away and made my own start to glow blue as soothing light engulfed his wound. "How are you feeling?"

"Better knowing that you decided to come to the island and take Skyress's deal." Percival and I have a…unique relationship. The Darkus Bakugan was the only one who I had ever allowed to visit my beach and catch me doing my acrobatics. At first I chased him away since he was on assignment to watch me by the council but over time he had become someone I was interested in.

"Well I had some soul-searching to do but more or less somehow I found my place to be here. Although I'm not too keen on the idea of having a partner have command over my abilities"

It was then that Percival had chuckled lightly though he winced in pain a little struggling to get his chest plate off. "Eh…I've been on both sides of the whole partner thing Cali. I can tell you this though it will take a lot of compromise not just from you but also from whoever becomes your partner. Your personalities will clash often. The real trick is to not let those clashes fester for too long otherwise you become irreconcilable with your partner." The last statement Percival said was rather bitter from him as I managed to pull off his chest plate and toss it to the side for the time being. "Enjoying the show? Not many get to see me without my armor on you know."

I punched Percival in the shoulder. "Only in an alternate dimension will that actually work on someone. Now I could put you in more pain than you really are or…"

"I get it Calina, I'll stop there." He replied as I looked down focusing on his wound which also did a nice job hiding the slight color on my cheeks that was appearing. Once the wound closed up I sat down again tired from the fight that we just had. I still wondered what that thing was that we fought but as sleep slowly took over and my head rested on Percival's shoulder, I couldn't help but worry if there were more of those things that would end up making their way here. If that was the case, learning to master the Perfect Core will end up taking.

_**A/N: Well that's it guys hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Again I'm still looking for a Beta so just make sure that you guys send in your work. Until next time everyone! ^^**_


End file.
